RECUERDOS
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Conoces esa vieja leyenda, cuenta el amor entre una joven pareja; un amor que el destino no permitio por eso los separo con la muerte. Sakura ha recordado aquello y aún cuando sabe que su vida es similar a aquel relato continua sonriendo.


**-RECUERDOS-**

Conoces esa vieja leyenda que proviene de una provincia muy lejana. Según recuerdo la historia comienza cuando Yuu, regresaba a su casa tomando una ruta diferente a la usual, creyó que ese camino ya no era transitado; para su sorpresa se encontró con un joven samurai y aún cuando ese día fueron sus miradas la única conexión que tuvieron ambos supieron que aquel encuentro no sería el último.

Así paso, se vieron al día siguiente, una vez más y otra; ella supo que aquel joven se llamaba Takezo, era un prominente samurai con una carrera dentro de la milicia en ascenso y que se encontraba en el pueblo porque después de su última batalla pasaría un tiempo antes de regresar al frente. Él conoció que la chica jamás había salido de su aldea, que vivía con su hermano mayor y su esposa, también supo que se había enamorado de ella pero ese tipo de sentimientos para él estaban vetados, porque él era un guerrero que pronto tendría que retomar su camino.

Ese día llegó a principios de primavera, cuando el hielo del invierno había quedado atrás, las lágrimas cubrieron el rostro de la chica desde el alba hasta el ocaso, le suplicó al guerrero que no se fuera, que permaneciera a su lado, pero nada ni siquiera el amor que ella le profesaba lograron retenerlo y entonces todo lo que quedó fue su promesa de esperar por su regreso, un lánguido beso que llevaba un sabor agridulce y el recuerdo de los días a su lado.

Él solo asintió frente al juramento de la chica y con las memorias de las últimas semanas llegó junto a su grupo a las puertas del castillo de Sekigara; era la segunda gran guerra de ese periodo. Entonces la más cruenta batalla jamás registrada dio inicio, las habilidades de Takezo le bastaron para contemplar como se alzaban las llamas del fuego sobre los techos en medio de la noche, se distrajo un tiempo ante esa imagen y su abdomen se contrajo cuando una lanza lo atravesó por la espalda, miró perplejo el afilado instrumento que sobresalía de su estomago y la sangre fluyendo con avidez antes de caer de rodillas, elevó su rostro una vez más al firmamento.

Y supo que ella se encontraría observando desde su hogar las volutas de humo y fuego que se elevaban hasta el cielo nocturno, al final le había mentido, rompería su promesa dentro de poco y sonrió con amargura porque incluso cuando la muerte estuviera a punto de reclamar su alma él era feliz; a su manera había encontrado el porque de su existencia.

Se disculpó con la chica por haberle mentido con su regreso, pero después de todo esa no era la única mentira, olvido decirle o tal vez prefirió omitirlo que con la persona que se iba a enfrentar era su hermano mayor, que cegado por la avaricia había traicionado a su familia, desde luego tampoco le mencionó que su único motivo para vivir y regresar una y otra vez al campo de batalla era para darle muerte al traidor.

Lamentó la suerte de la mujer y quiso disculparse con ella, pero sus fuerzas apenas si alcanzaban para pensar con lucidez, así que tan solo le agradeció el minúsculo tiempo de paz que le había regalado; antes de caer boca arriba, irónicamente agonizaba junto al ahora cadáver de su hermano. Exhaló una última vez y en medio del caos de la guerra murió.

Yuu pasó sus finos dedos por su cabello sobre su hombro, el aire iba cargado con el fresco aroma de la madera que se quema y el cielo que debería de ser negro se iluminaba con las llamas que se alzaban detrás de las montañas. Las noticias de aquella masacre habían circulado desde la mañana hasta hace poco y sabía que serían pocos los sobrevivientes, los primeros rayos del sol mostrarían un campo cubierto de cadáveres y mañana las aves de carroña se darían un festín con ellos, lo sabía de sobra porque eso ocurría con mucha frecuencia en esa época, así como sabía que él no regresaría.

Podría esperar eternamente pero entre esos cuerpos que servirían de alimento se encontraba el de él. Lo sabía y lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse de pie y entrar a la casa, parándose frente al altar, encender incienso para rezar una plegaria que esperaba se elevara a los cielos, allá donde moran los Dioses limitándose a observar, aguardando perdonaran los pecados de hombre que había marcado en ella un episodio tan amargo como dulce.

**-"Ino porque todas tus historias deben de tener un final trágico"-** Reprochó la chica de no más de 10 años, recostada en la hierba junto a su amiga mirando el cielo azul mientras escuchaba la historia que la pequeña rubia le narraba ese día.

**-"No son mías, yo no la he inventado me la contó mi mamá y dice que en realidad sucedió"-** Se defendió la chica ante los reclamos de su amiga pelirosa.

**-"No me gustan los finales tristes. ¿¡Sabes Ino!? Cuando yo me enamore seré muy feliz porque él también me amara y ningún final triste podrá resultar de mi propia historia"-** Le confesó y su amiga tan solo asintió con el gesto, afianzando sus palabras cuando ella también eligió un futuro igual.

Se llevó su mano hasta su rostro limpiando las lágrimas que lo cubrían, abrió los ojos y notó que se había quedado dormida. En algún momento entre sus sueños se había colado ese viejo recuerdo arrancándole un llanto que no sabía si era por ese recuerdo o por otros más.

Sonrió con ironía ahora que las lágrimas casi habían cesado dándose cuenta que aquel tiempo había quedado en el pasado, porque a esa edad la inocencia nos hace creer que todo es posible y que el futuro no puede; por ningún motivo, turbarse negro después de todo eres una persona buena, obediente y soñadora.

Pero esa ilusión se borró años más tarde cuando lo conoció a él y su mundo se turbo sombrío e incierto. Dejó de ser la dulce princesa a quien hay que salvar y se volvió el guerrero que se mantiene errante hasta hallar su objetivo, aprendió a comportarse con aplomó y cuando sus fuerzas se desvanecían durante la noche, por la mañana con la llegada del sol y la luz recobraba su coraje y salía una vez más en su búsqueda.

Cuando estuvo a punto de caer, no pasaba mucho antes de encontrar el soporte de sus amigos, después de todo perseguían el mismo objetivo. Ambos conocieron las debilidades del otro y cuando las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de uno el otro se encontraba a su lado para consolarlo.

Hacía mucho que no recordaba esa vieja historia, que Ino le había contado una tarde soleada, después de corretear por el bosque y bañarse en el río se habían recostado sobre la hierba y la rubia comenzó a narrarla.

Fue casi un milagro que Sakura no la hubiera recordado en todos esos años, de hacerlo estaba segura que su corazón de por si ya fragmentado por la partida de su compañero de equipo y amor de la infancia se haría añicos, y esos fragmentos que el aura de la soledad arrastraría lejos de ella no volverían a ser unidos.

Porque todos esos años desde su partida, si que habían dolido, los recuerdos del hombre iban haciendo mella en ella y si su cuerpo no mostraba signos de fatiga su mente y su alma lo estaban; desconocía cuanto tiempo más iba a soportar esa perdida. Por eso tal vez lloraba por las noches porque al menos de esa forma el viento arrastraría sus tristes lamentos; tal vez, lo harían regresar cuando llegará a sus oídos esa cruel melodía.

Pero ahora todos esos meses de larga espera habían concluido, las paginas de su triste historia estaban gravadas en su gran mayoría con sangre. Por eso hoy lloraba de nuevo, porque le asusto la horrible similitud con la historia de su amiga y lo distante que sonaban ya sus palabras de esperanza.

Se sentó encogiendo sus rodillas y apoyando sus brazos sobre ellas, escondiendo su rostro mientras su cuerpo se agitaba, esperando simplemente a que el día terminará y su llanto finalizara.

**-"Despertaste. Te quedaste dormida de pronto, pensé que cuando despertaras tendrías algo de hambre así que fui a la aldea por algo para merendar; pero me doy cuenta que no fue buena idea"-**

El hombre miró como su menudo cuerpo se agitaba en esporádicos sollozos, desconocía la razón de esa reacción pero se había jurado no volver a lastimarla, pues había llevado a cuestas todo ese dolor durante tanto tiempo y todo por su maldito orgullo y deseos de venganza.

Mientras piensa en eso, recuerda el día en que estuvo a punto de morir; el mundo le había dado la espalda pero no le importaba mucho después de todo había logrado su objetivo y creía que podría morir en paz, pero entonces incluso cuando aquel bloque de sólida roca presionaba su pecho evitando que el oxigeno llegara hasta su cerebro, su imagen dejó de ser una mancha borrosa y se torno nítida.

Ella se encontraba nuevamente a su lado, en la peor situación posible, cuando creía que ya su humanidad había dejado su cuerpo se daba cuenta que su solo recuerdo había bastado para juntar esos fragmentos y hacerlo desear vivir, ya no para buscar una venganza que tan solo le ofrecía un cuerpo maltrecho, ahora deseaba vivir para poder corresponderle a la linda kunoichi que alguna vez fue parte de su equipo y de su vida. Porque sabía de sobra que la amaba, pero en ese tiempo ese tipo de sentimientos estaban prohibidos para él.

No tiene muchas memorias de lo que pasó después, lo único que sabe y que importa es que esta vivó, de alguna forma regresó a su ladea y sabe que su vida ahora le pertenece no solo a ella, sino también al hombre que siempre lo considero como un hermano.

**-"En verdad tengo hambre"-** La voz aún llorosa de la chica lo saca de sus recuerdos y le extraña que esas sean las primeras palabras dela mujer.

**-"Entonces comamos aquí"-** Eleva el paquete de comida aún cuando ella no lo nota él ha sonreído, ha sido un gesto minúsculo pero tratándose de él significa que el muro de hielo comienza a ceder.

**-"Ahora me dirás porque llorabas"-** La cuestiona cuando han terminado, y ella solo evade su meticulosa mirada oscura.

**-"Recordé una historia que alguna vez Ino me contó; ese día después de escucharla hice una promesa pero hoy me he aterrado al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo mi vida de ser una copia exacta de ese relato"- **

**-"Hay días en los que pienso que lo mejor para ti es que nunca me hubieras conocido. No he sabido valorar todo lo que haz hecho por mí y en realidad lo lamento"-** Le confesó con aquel tono grueso pero sincero, miró de perfil a la chica a su lado y noto como fijaba su rostro al frente retando a las lágrimas que ya se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

**-"No digas eso Sasuke; sabes mejor que nadie que todo ese sufrimiento y ese tiempo se ha quedado atrás. Ambos sabemos que aquello nunca se borrará de nuestros recuerdos pero todo ha terminado, tu regresaste y justo ese día mis pesadillas terminaron porque ahora tu te encargas de llenar de colores brillantes mi mundo. Así que por favor no pienses que no te merezco"-** Su voz pareció temblar por un instante, pero incluso cuando la atmósfera estaba cargada de una suave melancolía él pudo constatar lo feliz que ella era.

Entonces él volvió a su acostumbrado mutismo conformándose con estrechar a la mujer a su lado y permaneció un tiempo sin moverse cuando ella se acomodó sobre su pecho. Sasuke posó entonces su mano sobre el vientre de la chica sintiendo el lento pero satisfactorio crecimiento de su primer hijo, dejó ahí su mano como si quiera protegerlo porque se preguntaba si realmente merecía ese tipo de felicidad. Sintió como ahora la cálida mano de su esposa protegía la suya y supo que de nada valía mirar al pasado pues de hacerlo jamás encontraría esos momentos de satisfacción y orgullo.

**-"Él nacerá y será muy feliz, ambos nos encargaremos de brindarle el amor que alguna vez se nos negó"- **

Miró a los ojos a la chica y sonrió al escuchar sus planes.

**-"Lo será, trataré de ser un buen padre pero también me esforzaré para que no vuelvas a pensar en aquella historia, porque nuestro final nunca será como ese"- **

Sakura lo miró a la cara percibiendo su fuerte mirada onix, descubrio como la miraban con una mezcla de melancolía y felicidad ante lo que podría lograr a su lado, ella le regaló una radiante sonrisa antes de asentir ante sus palabras para después sentir como los cálidos labios del hombre se posaban sobre los suyos.

* * *

´Tan solo un one-shot de esta pareja, siempre me ha gustado el Sasuke-Sakura y en realidad espero un final bueno para ellos, pero por lo mientras me gusta verlos en esa aura de sufrimiento antes de que se les conceda la felicidad.

Espero es haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
